euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastien Fontaine
'''Sebastien Fontaine '''is the first member of the Fontaine bloodline and the ancestor of all the living descendants of this bloodline. He is long dead, after he killed himself by his own volition. However, Sebastien revived himself when his descendant Samael accidentally allowed him to consume a soul. Vylliara Fontaine is his wife, and Raphael, Samael, Seth, Sariel, Remillia and Celestine Fontaine, along with Astarael Lightbringer, are his descendants across many generations. Biography Sebastien was a man who lived in the later days of the First Era. He served as a priest of the Eight Divines (Since Talos didn't exist back then) in his earlier years, with a nearly fervent adherence to them. That was, until his temple was destroyed by a Daedric cult. Sebastien prayed for salvation and strength from the Eight as he watched his brethren get slaughtered helplessly, but none came. Sebastien, however, wasn't killed, although he was horribly disfigured by the event. He took his bitterness and anger with him, as he joined the very cult he swore to later destroy. Since Sebastien's face was badly scarred, he could easily hide his identty. Sebastien discovered his talent for magic and magical processes within the cult, rising up to the ranks, until he eventually became the Grandmaster. He started to use his acolytes as test subjects, as he strove to repair his broken body. Sebastien contacted Hermaeus Mora, who granted him knowledge on the condition that he would be hated by all his descendants. Sebastien accepted. Finally, after mastering the techniques, Sebastien gained undeath via vampirism and replaced his heart voluntarily with a Daedra heart. He then imbibed an endless flow of daedra blood and renounced his allegiance to Molag Bal, curing his vampirism in the process. Sebastien's body was remade during this period, returning him to his original looks, much to the horror of his subordinates. Of the test subjects among the acolytes whom survived, they all gained daedric powers. Sebastien summoned a Dark Seducer named Vylliara, from Oblivion and mated with her after performing his forbidden arts to turn her human, creating the beginnings of the Fontaine Bloodline. He bred his mostly monstrous and deformed children with the acolytes of his cult and mandated the matings, killing deformed offspring. Of all of Sebastien's children, only his twelfth and thirteenth child, his son Kyaran Fontaine and an unknown brother, was born without deformity. Their birth, though, killed their mother. Eventually, Sebastien successfully bred out deformity and the eldritch nature of his descendants via the use of questionable breeding techniques. These descendants form the modern Fontaine Bloodline. He eventually killed himself in a moment of lucidity, when he copied the powers of his twelfth son by mistake, giving him clarity of purpose. Despite the generally dark and twisted nature of the Fontaine family before Raphael Fontaine exterminated them, they regard Sebastien as too depraved and twisted to copy. ACA Reloaded Sebastien does follow his original story, as with the original ACA, but instead of mistakenly copying a power to give him the will to choose to die, Sebastien instead decides his life goal is done when his family's genetics stabilize and they start to prosper. He accordingly chooses to die peacefully, and his body is kept in a mausoleum, venerated as the first ancestor of the bloodline. Also, unlike the original, Vylliara willingly marries him after hearing his story and agreeing to have the experiments performed on her body. She also does not die in childbirth later on, although her first few children were indeed monstrous. Also, Sebastien never starts the mission of creating the ultimate life form, instead having a goal to never have his descendants live in pain again, should the divines ever reject them, by granting them the will and power to carve their destiny away from the fates written in the Scrolls. It still drove him to the Daedra, and to utilize extreme measures, but his goal is far loftier and more noble than the original. Sebastien's power and knowledge in enchanting allowed him to create a spiritual echo of himself, bound to the spiritually blessed land the Fontaine Mansion is built on. Sebastien himself ascended to Aetherius, using the magicka born of this ascension to perfect the spirit echo, allowing it to protect the Fontaine Mansion extremely well. Personality and Appearance ACA Original Little is known of Sebastien's personality, but from records, he is a very determined person with inhuman levels of perseverance. Sebastien is known to possess the will to keep on carrying on, no matter the costs to his sanity, or the amount of sacrifices he has to make. Sebastien is apparently insane, or perhaps even beyond insanity itself, his mind already purged of all traces of morality and guided by pure rationality. Sebastien lacks any form of mortal emotion and his logic is taken to another level completely. He sees man as the superior race who has transcended the primitive elves and beastfolk, and wishes to prove it true. Sebastien has a sole moral code - he will avoid harming any of his descendants which are considered pure, unless faced with no choice. He has proven unwilling to kill his descendants Raphael and Samael, despite the fact he could have easily done so. Furthermore, Sebastien will never produce collateral damage, or take lives unnecessarily, when fulfilling his plans. Sebastien also has a good relationship with his wife Vylliara, and is willing to sacrifice his life to protect hers. The couple is mutually loving and they cover each others' backs as needed. ACA Reloaded Sebastien's character traits in ACA reloaded are largely unknown, since he is dead for real, although he does retain his inhuman ambition and determination to see things through to the end. Sebastien seems to have been more noble and caring for his descendants, though. Sebastien also doesn't crave domination and to conquer the world in the name of his own race. Appearance Sebastien has silvery hair and very fair skin, as a consequence of his lack of skin pigments, as his skin was actually damaged beyond repair and replaced by daedric skin grafts, before magic was used to rebuild his entire body. His eyes, like all his descendants, are blue. Sebastien is actually relatively good looking when he is returned to his original form. Sebastien's spirit echo manifests as an ethereal teenager, much like how he looked, with shoulder length white hair, solid blue eyes, with a lighter blue shade to indicate his irises and pupils. The spirit echo wears armor that appears as solid black robes, with armor plates sewn into them, giving off black mists at all time. Sebastien's echo also possesses two pairs of white, ethereal feathered wings. It cannot speak and is intangible. Powers and Abilities ACA Original Sebastien was a magus of uneartly power, his daedric blood and heart granting him unconditional access to the powers of Oblivion. He is known to be a master at the use of Destruction, Conjuration, Alteration and Restoration, with the sole exception of Illusion, which he considers as the most inefficient form of magic. Sebastien hates illusion to the extent his body rejects and purges it, allowing him to see the world for what is really is, rendering him not just immune to illusion, but able to see invisible people. He can also see through disguises. Sebastien has inhuman senses and is capable of detecting people and attacks in a radius around him. This, coupled with his superhuman reflexes, allow him to defend against attacks that would successfully work on a normal person. It makes it impossible for him to be hit with a sneak attack. Sebastien is fast enough to be able to hit a person attempting to hit him with a teleport strike. Sebastien is capable of reading prophecies from Elder Scrolls with no practical harm, other than temporary disorientation. He still retains perfect eyesight and is capable of creating corrupted, daedric Ancestor Moths to allow him to interpret the scrolls. Furthermore, he can read Elder Scrolls without actually looking directly at them, though his daedric moths. Sebastien's Primary mutation allows him to duplicate the power of any of his descendants and even use them to nearly their maximum potential. Sebastien does not even need to come into contact with the power to duplicate it, he just needs to know that one of his descendants has it. He can only duplicate primary powers, but not secondary powers. Sebastien is capable of summoning corrosive, exploding swords to attack people if he needs it, but he rather use destruction. The summoned swords cost no magicka to use. Sebastien can also summon a pair of black wings for flight and he can phase through structures if needed. ACA Reloaded Sebastien himself gives no evidence as to what his powers were, although it is probable he possessed similar powers to ACA's original run. As his descendants record, Sebastien was a magus of unearthly skill and power, unrivaled in his time for the mastery of magic. His relative obscurity is because he never publicized his skill, and preferred to keep himself unrecorded in history. Sebastien's spirit echo, on the other hand, is not quite as powerful as the magus himself, but it still possesses considerable ability. The spirit echo passively has the ability to fly, is immaterial and so cannot be harmed by weapons (not even Fontaine Swords) and is impermeable to magic. The spirit echo can also freely teleport through the Fontaine grounds, rather than walk or fly. It knows everything that happens in the Fontaine mansion. Sebastien's spirit echo possesses a copy of his original electromagnetic attack - a powerful ball of light and electricity that causes devastating levels of damage when it hits anything. These spheres fly extremely fast, and explode when they hit anything. They also track enemies. Sebastien's spirit echo can also form impenetrable shields of light to protect people, or cordon of areas of the Mansion. Sebastien's spirit echo has telekinesis, which it can use to life objects, people and other things, for offensive and defensive purposes, and it can further possess people on the grounds on the Fontaine mansion, retaining all its powers and gaining those of the person it is possessing, until it releases its hold on the person. Sebastien's Spirit Echo uses a summoned sword which can cut directly into the souls of enemies, killing them and denying them of reincarnation indefinitely, since the soul or animus is destroyed. This blade can destroy daedra, spirits, undead and mortals permanently. The sole weakness of Sebastien's spirit echo is that is cannot materialize outside the Fontaine Mansion. However, this isn't really a weakness, since Sebastien's spirit echo is only meant to protect the mansion. It isn't meant to be summoned or used as an ally in battle. Equipment Sebastien gained immense forbidden knowledge from Hermaeus Mora. His sword is a living weapon and enchanted to be as eternal as the universe itself. The weapon was said to be a black, twisted sword with crimson runes down the face of the blade. Besides being completely indestructible and having sentience, the sword's other properties are unknown. In all depictions of Sebastien by his family, he wears a suit of black armor, made of Ebony and Silver, with the anguished souls of many daedra bound within the interlocking plates to give the armor structural integrity. Trivia * Sebastien would actually be possibly seen as a hero, if he wasn't so determined to create the perfect descendant and exterminate elvenkind. Many of his deeds in fact are done to benefit those that he sees as "people", and he is very loyal to Vylliara even though she seems brain damaged. He takes on a more heroic role in ACA Reloaded. * Sebastien's ideology is rejected by Raphael Fontaine and the rest of the family, but in truth, they acknowledge that they wouldn't be so powerful without his intervention. Sebastien even taunts his descendants with this fact, knowing that he speaks the truth. He is instead venerated by his descendants in the reloaded edition. * Sebastien is never seen as the first ancestor by his family. They regard Kyaran as their first ancestor instead. He IS the first ancestor, along with Vylliara, in ACA Reloaded. * Sebastien's character was made more heroic in the Reloaded edition of ACA as he wasn't exactly evil in the original, and to cast him in a similar light seemed unreasonable. * Sam Fontaine, his many generations later descendant, has a very similar character to Sebastien, without the insanity or evil. Category:The Children's Anuad Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Battlemages Category:Undead